Something Unexpected
by AtlantaGeorgia
Summary: The Titans get an unexpected transmition from aliens. They go and help them. But is it just being allies or is it a trap. Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

OK. Hey this is my first fanfic. So please be nice in your reviews. **Do Not Dis** the **Pairing** that **I **have **Chosen**. So sit back & relax & **ENJOY THE ROMANCE**.

P.S.: My little cousin told me to write that last sentence.

Disclaimer: I do not nor have I ever owned Teen Titans. I do however own Abraham the alien. And also own the queen alien.

**Now on with the story!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Something Unexpected 

Cyborg was in the garage working on the t-car. BeastBoy was watching cartoons. Robin was in the training room. Raven was meditating on the roof. Starfire was in her room playing with Silkie. Nothing was happening in Jump City. It was really quite in the city. The sun was out and everybody was outside and having fun.

On another planet far out in space there were aliens watching the Titans. They have been watching them for 5 years now. They were observing them to see if they were good candidates for their experiment.

"Do you think their the one's? ", asked one alien.

"Yes, their perfect for this", said the alien queen.

"Should we call for them now? ", asked the alien.

"Not yet, lets wait 1 more month, then we will call for them. They're not ready yet", said the queen.

The queen left the room and went to her bedroom. She walked through the halls of the palace. The walls were black and gray. It was not a beautiful palace or kingdom. The place was old in rubbles. There were only dark colors there.

The alarm went off and the red light flashed on. All the Titans gathered in the living room. On the screen it showed Plasmas wrecking the city. The Titans ran straight to where Plasmas was.

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos." said Raven encasing him in a black aura and throwing him into a wall.

Plasmas got up and spit acid towards Raven. She dodged it and Nightwing threw his disk that turned into ice. Then Starfire threw her star bolts at him. He was still standing when the smoke cleared. Cyborg used his sonic cannon and BeastBoy turned into a rhino and charged at him. Nothing seemed to work. Raven used her soul self to go inside Plasmas. He returned to his normal self-asleep.

To jail they went for pizza. Cyborg and BeastBoy were having a fight over what kind of pizza to get. Starfire was laughing at the fighting. Raven was reading a book and Nightwing was looking at his menu the whole time.

"We're having pepperoni pizza! ", shouted Cyborg.

"No we're not! ", yelled BB.

"How can you deny me the all meat experience", said Cyborg.

"Did you forget that I am a vegetarian", shouted BB.

"Can we please order something", said Rae in her monotone voice.

They finally ordered 1 pepperoni and 1 cheese pizza. After they ate they went back to Titans Tower. Starfire turned in early for the night. Cyborg and BeastBoy were playing video games. Nightwing was in the evidence room. Raven was on the roof looking at the sea.

It was now midnight and everyone was asleep. It was raining outside and thundering. A loud thunder boomed outside. Raven awoke to the loud thunder outside. Lightning flashed outside her window. She tried to go back to sleep, but the storm outside kept her awake. Raven got out of bed and went into the kitchen to fix up a cup of tea.

Nightwing woke up to the loud thunder coming from outside. He decided to go to the living room and watch tv. As he reached the living room he saw that the light was on. When he entered the room he saw Raven in the kitchen.

"Cant sleep", asked Nightwing.

His voice startled Raven.

"Not really", said Rae.

"Want to watch tv?" asked Nightwing.

"OK" said Rae.

Nightwing walked over the sofa and sat down. Raven poured herself a cup of Nightwing **(A/N just kidding she really poured herself a cup of tea).**

"What do you want to watch? ", asked NW.

"Anything's fine", said Rae.

He flipped threw the channels and found a movie to watch. They watched X-Men, after it was over they watched I' Robot. After awhile they fell asleep on the couch together.

The next morning Raven woke up on the couch next to Nightwing. She wondered when they both fell asleep and how they covered themselves with a blanket. She sat up and tried to get off the couch. Just then Nightwing woke with Raven on top of him. Then they heard the door opened and the voices of their teammates. Raven then sled onto the floor.

"WE'RE not having tofu", said Cyborg.

"WELL WE'RE not having meat", said BB.

"YES WE ARE!"

"NO WE'RE NOT!"

"YES"

"NO"

"YES"

"NO"

Cyborg and BeastBoy were having another meat-tofu fight. Starfire was busy watching them fight to notice Raven and Nightwing sneak out of the room. A few minutes later they returned in their uniforms to see Cyborg and BeastBoy still fighting. Nightwing took a seat at the end of the table right next to Starfire. Raven poured herself a cup of tea and sat next to the handsome devil himself **(aka Nightwing)**.

After they finished breakfast Cyborg and BeastBoy played video games. Starfire went to the mall. Raven was meditating in her room and Nightwing was in the training room. At 1:00 Star returned from the mall. Crime wasn't happening a lot now. There wasn't much to do. It got real boring around the tower.

"Should we contact them now, your hieness? ", asked the alien commander.

"Yes, I believe that it is time", said the alien queen.

"When should we contact them? ", asked the commander.

"Tomorrow", said the queen.

"I'll make the preparations."

"Good."

The titans were all doing their own things when the alarm sounded. They all ran to the living room. On the screen appeared a blue alien. He wore a green cap and uniform with a yellow sash.

"Titans, were need your help", said the alien.

"Okay, who are you? ", asked BB.

"I am the commander officer on blue Tooth", said alien.

"So what do you need help with? ", asked Cy.

"We are being attacked by are neighboring planet Yellow Tooth", said alien.

The screen went blank. The 4 titans looked to their leader for what they should do.

"Cyborg, prepare the T-ship", said NW.

Cy left the room to do as he was told, Changling went to go help him. Raven went to her room to meditate until they were ready to go. Nightwing and Starfire were still in the living room. Nightwing was getting the coordinates to the planet. Starfire was trying to get information of the aliens.

2 hours later.

Cyborg and Changling had finally got the T-ship ready. Everyone was getting into the ship preparing to launch. The ship left the launch pad and then they were in space. The coordinates to the planet were L459THP109432. It took them 5 hours to get them to the dimension where the planet was. Another 5 hours past and they finally reached the planet. They landed on the launch bay and were greeted by 10 alien soldiers. They brought the Titans to the castle were they would meet queen. They entered the castle and went to wear the queen was seated.

"Welcome", said the queen.

"Hi, your majesty", everyone said in union.

"You guys must be tired from the long trip. The guards will show you where your going to be staying", said the queen.

One guard came and showed them where they would be sleeping tonight. They each went into the room that the guard gave them.

Changling 's room was big and green. The bed was at the end of the room in green silk sheets. The bathroom, dresser, and bookshelf were on the right side of the room. On the left side was a walk in closet and a bigger bookshelf.

Starfire's room was big and pink. The bed was at the end of the room in pink silk sheets. The bathroom, dresser and bookshelf were on the right. On the left was a walk in closet and a bigger bookshelf.

Cyborg's room was big and blue. The bed was at the end of the room in blue silk sheets. The bathroom, dresser and bookshelf was on the right. On the left was a walk in closet and a bigger bookshelf.

Raven's room was big and purple. The bathroom and bookshelf was on the right. On the left was a walk in closet, dresser, and a bigger bookshelf. The bed was on the end of the room in purple sheets.

Nightwing's room was big and black. The bathroom, dresser, and bookshelf were on the right. On the left was a walk in closet and a bigger bookshelf. The bed was on the end of the room in black silk sheets.

Everyone had a balcony on the left side of the bed. The balconies had a patio table and chairs. There was a sofa and love seat on the balconies too. On the right side of the beds was a nightstand with a lamp and phone on it. In the far right corner from the bed near the bathroom was a desk with a laptop on it. On the left side near the door was a big flat screen tv. A vhs and dvd rack on the right side of the tv and a game rack beside the vhs and dvd rack. A stereo is next to the bookshelf and cd rack music next to the stereo.

They unpacked their stuff in their rooms. Starfire, Changeling, and Cyborg ate a snack and then went to bed. Nightwing and Raven ate a snack and were in Nightwing's room.

"Do you trust these guy's?" asked Rae.

"No not really", said NW.

"Then how do we know they're telling the truth?"

"We don't but we can worry about that tomorrow. Lets just get some sleep."

"Ok, goodnight Nightwing."

"Goodnight Raven."

Raven left his room and went into hers to get some sleep. The next morning everyone woke up, got dressed, and ate breakfast. After breakfast everyone went to do his or her own thing. They had plenty of time before they had to meet the queen at 5. Cy and BB went to play video games. Star went into the gardens. Nightwing and Raven took a tour of the castle.

The garden was filled with all kinds of flowers. There were roses, sunflowers, baby's breath daises, etc. It looked so magical despite the dreary castle. It seemed to Star that this was the only place that looked beautiful. She walked through the garden until she came up to a big Willow tree at the end of the path. Star walked over and sat under the tree. She was thinking of a way for her and Nightwing to be together. The Titans have been together for 7 years. Everybody knows that they like each other. Star wants NW to ask her out but he never does.

"Why wont he ask me out?"

"Am I not pretty, good enough, or smart that he wont ask me to be his girlfriend?"

Star tried to figure out why Nightwing wont ask her out.

Cy and BB were in the game room playing a racing game. BB was in the lead. He had a victory grin on his face while Cy had a grunted look. T5hen Cy's car passed BB's car. Cyborg won.

"Dude that's not fare."

"Stop whining. Your just mad because you're a sore loser."

Nightwing and Raven were walking through the halls of the castle. There were paintings on the walls. The paintings made the castle look even more dreadful. They kept walking through the halls until they came up to 2 double doors. On the other side was a library. The library was very huge filled with all kinds of books. Raven went all the way to the back to the horror section. Nightwing went to the romance section to the far right.

Soon it was 5. Everyone went into the throne room. They discussed what they were going to do about Yellow Tooth Planet. On the next full moon they are going to go to the planet. Everything is ready for the fight to come. Rae went to her room and went to sleep. Star and Nightwing went into the library. Cy and BB went into the entertainment room to watch movies. At 8 dinner was ready and everyone was at the table except for Raven. For dinner there was this green and gray thing, purple sludge, and blue fuzz. All the guys made a scrounged up face when they saw the food. Starfire was the only one who ate the food. A few minutes later Raven came and sat next to Nightwing.

"What is this?", asked Rae.

"I don't know", said NW.

"Where were you?"

"Sleeping."

"Dudes is this supposed to be food.," whispered BB.

"I think it is," said Cy.

"Isn't this food wonderful," said Star.

Everyone just looked at her like she was crazy. After dinner everyone went to their rooms.

In Raven's room she was meditating above her bed. In Nevermore all her emotions were in one place. Raven took out her meditating mirror and entered the portal.

"Raven!" yelled Happy. She ran up to Raven and gave her a big bear hug.

"Don't hurt her," said Worried.

Happy then let go of Raven. Then everybody sat down. All her emotions were there.

The emotions are: happy, timid, worried, rude, knowledge, honesty, anger, hope, love tired, confused, paranoid, bravery, innocence, mystery, and lust.

Each of them had a different colored cloak.

Happy-pink, timid-gray, rude-orange, knowledge-yellow, honesty-peach, anger-red, hope-light blue, love-light purple, tired-aqua, confused-blue green, paranoid-light green, bravery-forest green, innocence-light pink, mystery-dark purple, and lust-bright red.

"I'm not sure if we can trust these aliens," said paranoid.

"Like you trust anybody," said anger.

"Will you 2 give it a rest," said Rae.

"Don't tell me what to do," said anger.

"Can we please change the subject," said timid.

"I know what we can talk about. We can talk about Nightwing.," said happy.

"I agree," said lust.

"No," shouted Rae.

All the other emotions laughed.

"Why not, we all know that you like him," said honesty.

"I do not," said Rae.

"Your right you don't like him you **LOVE** him." said honesty.

"Shut up," said Rae.

"Ok, enough of this you 2," said knowledge.

"Lets stick to what we were talking about," said love.

"So, can we trust these aliens," said innocence.

"I don't think so," said rude.

"There's a bigger part than what their telling us," said mystery.

"But Nightwing seems to trust them," said Rae.

"You always agree with him," said bravery.

I do not " said Rae.

"Yes you do," said happy.

"Just keep your guard up around them," said knowledge.

"Ok," said Rae.

"Can we go now," said rude.

"Yes," said Rae before she went into the portal.

Raven woke up from her trance from visiting her emotions. She put the mirror back into the box and locked it. She took her shower and put on her pajamas. She had on a pair of silk white pajamas, a button down shirt, and pants. Then she went to bed.

Nightwing was in his room looking thru some files. They were on the people of Yellow Tooth. He needed to know all he can about them. As soon as he was done he took a shower and went to bed.

Everyone was in their beds asleep. All the halls were empty. Outside the castle someone was moving towards it. The person came up to the door and transported inside. The person walked through the halls until he came to a door. The person opened the door and walked in At the end of the room was a bed with purple sheets on it. The person walked towards the bed to find a person sleeping in it. The person chanted a spell to keep the person from waking up. The person removed its hood to reveal a man. He looked around the room when his eye came across a box on the dresser. The man walked towards it. He tried to open the box but couldn't. He took the box and put it in his cloak. Then he walked back to the bed and picked up Raven. He then chanted a spell that made them vanish.

On Yellow Tooth Planet the king was waiting for his trusted advisor. Soon a big red smoke came into view and the man holding Raven appeared.

"Finally, I thought you would never return," said the alien king.

"Sorry it took so long," said the man.

"Well do you have it Abraham?"

"Yes, I do, but it can't be opened."

"Why not?"

"It has to be opened by her," Abraham said indicating to the sleeping Raven.

"Well then we must get her to open it. Put her in 1 of the royal rooms. Then get a maid to put her in a more fitting outfit."

Abraham did as he was told. Then came into her room and put a white dress on her. Everyone went to sleep after that.

The king was in his room talking to the queen of Blue Tooth.

"Everything is going according to plan," said the king.

"Good, then we will start tomorrow," said the queen.

"As you wish."

They both turned their tv's off and went to bed.

The next morning Nightwing woke up and got dressed. He went to Raven's room to talk. When he got there she wasn't there. He searched the whole castle and couldn't fin her. Nightwing was starting to get really worried. He woke up the other titans. They kept searching the castle. It took all day and they didn't find her. They went to the queen for help.

"We need help your majesty," said Cy.

"I just found out that Yellow Tooth took her last night," said the queen.

"What!" they shouted in union.

"I know this is difficult. But we must try and get Raven back," said the queen.

"What do we have to do?" said NW.

"She'll be in the highest tower in the castle. You're going to have to wear different clothes if you want to get near."

"Ok, Titans lets go."

When Raven woke up she noticed she wasn't in the same room she slept in. Her surroundings were different and what she was wearing. A woman came in and saw that she was awake.

"So your awake," said the woman.

"Where am I?" asked Rae.

"Your in a tower in the castle. This is Yellow Tooth," said the woman.

"What?"shouted Rae.

"Just calm down. You must be hungry what would you like to eat?"

"Herbal tea."

The woman left the room to get the herbal tea. All day Raven tried to figure a way out. She couldn't think of anything. It was now nighttime. Raven was in a beautiful long white dress. It looked like a medieval dress but a little modern.

Far into the forest a ship landed and the 4 titans came out. Star was wearing a similar dress to Raven's but it was pink. Cy was wearing a blue cape and hat. Changeling was wearing green armor with a sword. Nightwing was wearing a black outfit with a black cape and sword. They walked through the forest until they saw a castle. There weren't any guards outside which made it easy to go into the castle. When they opened the doors there weren't any guards in the hall. They walked down the hall when they came to the end there were different hallways.

"Which 1 do we take," asked BB.

"Cy you take the far right, Star the second right , Changeling the far left, and I'll take the second," said NW.

They each took the hall they were assigned. Nightwing kept walking until he saw a staircase. He walked up the stairs until he came to a door. He opened the door and saw Raven. He walked into the room and over to her.

"Rae"

She turned around to come face to face with Nightwing.

"Well it's about time you got here"

"Sorry, but it was like an obstacle to get here"

Raven rolled her eyes at him. All he did was chuckle.

"We should go now," said NW.

"No duh genius," said Rae.

"Just come on."

They turned to leave but the door slammed shut in front of them. Nightwing tried to open the door but it was locked.

"The doors stuck."

"Lets go out the balcony."

They ran over to the balcony but the doors closed and locked and also the windows.

"Now what do we do."

"I don't know."

They sat down on the bed trying to figure out what to do. The air vents opened up and a puff of blue smoke started to fill the room. Raven and Nightwing failed to see the smoke until it was to late. The smoke filled the room and they started to cough. The smoke finally cleared after about 20 min.

"Are you okay Rae."

"Yeah, you."

"I'm fine."

Nightwing looked at her and had a weird felling inside him. Raven felt him staring at her. She turned around and looked at him.

"What?"

"Um… nothing."

"Then stop looking at me."

"Don't like being looked at."

All she did was roll her eyes.

"You look beautiful."

"Flattery gets you nowhere."

Nightwing moved closer to her. She looked up at him . He bent down and kissed her. Raven was caught off guard by this action. It took her few seconds to respond to him. He slowly pushed her on the bed. Their kisses started out slow then became a little faster. They didn't know what they were doing because of the spell. They started to take each other's clothes off. They kept going until Nightwing climaxed.

Cy, Star, and BB were waiting for Nightwing and Raven outside in the forest.

"Where could they be," asked Changeling.

"D you think they ran into trouble," asked Star.

"Maybe, but we should wait until they contact us," said Cy.

"But what if they can't," said Star a little worried.

"Star you're just over reacting. My scanners say their just fine."

"If you say so."

They just stood on the forest until their friends come.

In the tower Nightwing and Raven were tying the bed sheets together to throw over the window. Their fully clothed with no memory of what happened earlier. The spell lasted until they finished getting their clothes on. They climbed down the tower and ran into the forest to find their friends. They finally reached their friends. Star gave them a bone crushing huge when she saw them.

"Friends it is so nice to know that you are ok."

"Yeah, now lets get out of here."

"I thought you didn't like wearing dresses Rae," said Changeling.

Everyone turned to look at Raven after Changeling's comment.

"There was nothing else to wear."

They continued to walk through the forest to find the ship. They had to climb over a big tree that was in their way. After awhile they finally reached the ship Nightwing was in the pilot seat, Cyborg in the co-captain seat, Raven in the controls, Satrfire in the system, and Changeling in the blasters.

"Set a course to home," said NW.

"Right," said Cy.

The communication screen turned on. The queen from Blue Tooth Planet came into view.

"I see that you have found your friend," said the queen.

"Yes, we're on are way home now," said Cy.

"Very well, I hope you guys have a safe trip home," said the queen with a sly grin.

"Sorry we couldn't help you," said Changeling.

"That's all right we've decided to sign a peace treaty," said the queen.

"That is most wonderful."

"Yes, I hope we can see each other again someday," said the queen. Then the screen went blank.

They finally saw the earth come into view. They landed on the top of titans tower.

"I am so glad to be home," said BB.

"You said it," said Cy.

"Lets go inside and eat," said BB.

They went inside to the kitchen. Everyone was hungry except for Raven. Once they got down the stairs Raven felt tired.

"I'll be in my room."

Nightwing turned around to look at her.

"Your not hungry Rae."

"I'm just tired from the trip home."

"Okay," NW said with a smile.

Raven went into her room. She laid down to get some rest. As soon as she closed her eyes they snapped right back open.

To Be Continued...


	2. Unexpected Change

Disclamairer: No I don't

Disclamairer: No I don't

Raven laid in her bed trying to figure out this new feeling she was experiencing. She couldn't put her finger on what it was. Rae decided to go to Nevermore to figure out the problem. Sitting cross-legged on her bed she chanted her three word magical spell and was sent into her mind.

In Nevermore:

The sky was black and there were craters of land floating around. Raven landed on one of the craters and then moved to form together. She walked through a passage way and the scene changed. The sky turned bright and the ground was turned into a meadow with strawberries, butterflies, and pears floating by.

Rae walked through the grass until she came to a tall white building with a white fence around it. She opened the gate and went up to the house. There were pink and white flowers around the house. The house had a porch with a swing on it. Raven walked up the steps and went into the house. In the entrance there was a staircase in the middle of the room leading to the second floor. At the right of the staircase was a hallway. Raven walked up the staircase and turned right when she got to the top. Going through a number of hallways until she came to a big brown door. She opened the door where all of her emotions were sitting at a long wooden table talking amongst themselves. When they heard the door they stopped talking and looked up.

" Hi, Raven," said one of her emotions with a big smile on her face.

" Hey. I need to talk to you guys," said Rae.

" What is it?" asked a yellow-cloaked emotion with glasses.

" Have you guys been experiencing anything different?"

" Yes, but we can't really explain it," said Intelligence.

" Well can you guys please try and figure out what this new feeling is," Rae said desperately.

" We'll try," said Intelligence.

With that settled all of her emotions left the table. Raven went out the way she came.

Back in Raven's room:

Raven opened her eyes once she came back from Nevermore. She laid back on her bed trying to figure out what the problem was.

Well that's it. I know this chapter was really short than the first. Sorry! Review please.


	3. Daylight

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans

Nightwing was on the roof thinking about stuff. He felt strange ever since the Titans got back from the mission in outer space. There was something inside him that was different. He couldn't quite put his finger on what it was, but he knew it had to do with the weird smoke Raven and him were hit with. Nightwing wondered if she was felling this to and made a mental note to ask her later. After a few more moments of thinking he went back inside the tower.

In the main room:

Cyborg and Changling were playing a racing game and Starfire was cooking one of her Tameranian dishes. Dinner was almost soon and everyone was doing his or her own thing. The door to the main room opened and Nightwing walked into the room while the door closed behind him. Starfire looked up from whatever it was she was cooking to see who came in.

" Hello, Friend Nightwing," said Starfire.

" Hey, Star," said Nightwing with a smile on his face.

" Would you like to taste my cooking?" asked Star.

" Um… what is it?" asked Nightwing not sure of what it was. The dish was pink with green spots on it.

" It is the dish of " new beginnings" called Snorgblast," replied Star.

" Maybe later," said Nightwing as polite as possible so to not hurt her feelings.

" Ok," Star said with a smile on her face.

Nightwing walked over to the couch where the other two men were.

" Booyah!" Cyborg exclaimed.

" Ah, no fair, you cheated," exclaimed Changling.

" Your just a sore loser," said Cy.

Soon Cyborg and Changling were arguing and Nightwing was shaking his head at his two teammates childish antics. He looked around the room and noticed that Raven wasn't there.

" Have any of you guys seen Raven?" asked Nightwing.

" No," said Cy.

" I think she's still in her room," said BB.

Nightwing got up from the couch and left the main room. When the doors closed behind him, he walked down the hallway towards Raven's room. The halls were dark since the sun set and it was nighttime. He finally reached Raven's room and knocked on the door.

" Who is it?" was the deadpan reply.

" Nightwing. May I come in?" Nightwing asked.

There was some shuffling around in the room. Nightwing waited patiently until the door opened and he walked inside.

" Is there something you wanted?" asked Raven.

" I was wondering if you're feeling ok. You haven't left your room all day," said Nightwing with concern.

" I'm fine. I'm just tired," replied Raven.

" You sure," asked Nightwing not entirely convinced.

" Yes," Raven said with a soft smile.

" Dinner is almost ready. Are you coming down?" Nightwing asked.

" I'll be down in a few minutes," Raven replied.

Satisfied Nightwing left her room and went back to the main room. Raven sat on her bed and started to meditate. After she was done meditating, she went downstairs to eat dinner.

The next morning Nightwing woke up at 5 o'clock. He dressed in casual clothes, wearing a blue shirt and dark blue jeans with black Nikes. He walked out of his room and went to the elevator to go up to the roof. Once Nightwing was on the roof, he walked to the edge to watch the sunset. After being up there for an hour he went back inside and instantly heard the shouts of Cyborg and Changling over what to have for breakfast. Nightwing decided to skip breakfast and go to the gym and train to avoid listening to their fight.

Main room:

Cyborg had a skillet on the stove cooking omelets for breakfast. He finally got Changling to be quiet, promising to make him a vegetarian breakfast. Changling sat on the couch playing a racing game until breakfast was ready. The doors opened and Starfire walked in wearing a baby blue t-shirt and skirt.

" Hello, Friend Cyborg and Friend Changling," said Star.

" Morning, Star," Cyborg said when she walked in and then went back to cooking.

" Hey Star," Changling said without taking his eyes off the game.

" What are we having this joyous morning for fast of break?" asked Star.

" Well, we're having pancakes, eggs, bacon, and fruit for Changling," said Cy.

" Wonderful. Where are Friend Nightwing and Friend Raven?" asked Star.

" They haven't come down yet," replied Cy.

" Don't you guys thing it's a bit strange that Raven and Nightwing are always out at the same time?" asked Changling.

" No. Why?" asked Cy.

" Do you thing that there is something is going on with them? I mean they have been acting differently since we went on that outer space mission," Changling said.

" I'm not sure I understand what you're talking about Friend Changling," said Star.

" Well think about it they're always out of the room at the same time, having private conversations, and they go into each others rooms. You do the math," said Changling.

" This is because Friend Nightwing is a good leader and friend," replied Star.

" Yeah man. Don't you think your jumping to conclusions?" asked Cyborg.

" Of course not," Changling replied getting irritated.

" Friend Raven and Friend Nightwing are really good friends and there is nothing going on between them," Starfire insisted.

" Then how 'bout we get a different opinion," said Changling.

" Ok. Who're we going to get?" asked Cyborg.

" How 'bout Titans East?" asked Changling.

" I'll call them after breakfast if they can come over," said Cy.

Well this chapter is long than the last one. Hope you guys liked it. Review.


	4. Answers

Chapter 4-Answers

Chapter 4-Answers

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans

Cyborg was calling the Titans East in the main room. The phone rang a couple of times before someone picked up. On the big screen Speedy's picture showed up.

" Hey guys. Something wrong?" asked Speedy.

" No, nothings wrong. I just wanted to know if you guys wanted to come over and hang out," said Cyborg.

" That'd be great. I just need to check with the others," said Speedy.

" That's cool. Bye," Cyborg said.

" Bye," said Speedy.

The screen went blank when Nightwing walked into the room.

" Hey. Who were you talking to?" asked Nightwing.

" Speedy. I thought it would be ok to ask the Titans East to come over," replied Cyborg.

"Oh," said Nightwing.

" So, is there anything new happening?" asked Cyborg.

" No," Nightwing said while going into the kitchen to find something to eat since he missed breakfast.

" Why'd you miss breakfast?" Cy asked.

" I was training in the gym and lost track of time," replied Nightwing.

" You sure," Cy said getting skeptical.

" Yeah. Why?" asked Nightwing.

" Well, Raven missed breakfast to and I was wondering if you were with her," Cyborg said trying to see if Changeling was right about his suspicious.

" Haven't seen her. She was probable meditating in her room and didn't realize the time," Nightwing rationalized while just grabbing a bottle of water from the refrigerator.

" That could be it," Cy said thinking he must be losing his mid if he was starting to listen to Changeling.

Nightwing left the room and walked down the hall. He decided to check on Raven to see if she was all right. Knocking on the door he waited patiently until she opened the door.

" Yes," Raven said in her monotone.

" You missed breakfast. Is everything ok," asked Nightwing.

" Yeah, I was just busy meditating and lost track of time," Raven said.

" Would you like to go to lunch with me," Nightwing asked.

" Sure," said Raven wit a small smile.

" Great. Lets meet in the main room at 2:00," said Nightwing.

" Ok," said Raven

Nightwing walked down the hall to his room to take a shower and change. Raven was digging in her closet trying to find something to wear. She finally settled on wearing a white tank top and a white shirt that went up to her knees. Raven went into her bathroom to take a quick shower and get dressed.

Nightwing waited in the main room for Raven to come downstairs. He wore a white t-shirt and black baggy jeans that were faded out. Sitting on the couch he grabbed the newspaper to read until she came. Soon the doors opened and Raven walked in.

" Ready to go?" asked Nightwing.

" Yeah," said Raven.

They both walked out the main room and walked towards the elevator. They stepped into the elevator and Nightwing pressed the down button to the garage. As they stepped out of the elevator Nightwing walked over to his motorcycle.

Raven looked at him incautiously, " I am not riding that thing."

" Come on Rae," Nightwing said.

" No," Raven said in her monotone.

" Don't be scared Raven. You'll be perfectly safe with me driving," Nightwing said with a smile spreading across his face.

" That's what I'm afraid of," replied Raven.

" What's wrong with my driving?" asked Nightwing while a frown formed on his face.

" Nightwing lets be honest, you can be reckless on that thing," Raven said looking at the motorcycle nervously.

" Ok, so I can sometimes be reckless, but it's the only way we're going to leave," Nightwing said.

" Fine," Raven said caving in.

Raven walked over to where Nightwing was standing by his motorcycle. He handed her his extra helmet that was blue and then got on his motorcycle putting on his black helmet. Raven put on the helmet she was given and got on behind him. Nightwing started up the engine and both of them were off into the city.

T-Tower

Changeling was in is room formulating a plan to prove that Nightwing and Raven were together. He could just feel that something was different about the two of them. There was something off between them and he was going to find out what. So far Changeling couldn't think of a reasonable explanation.

Outside a blue plane arrived at the Titans West tower. It landed on the roof where Cyborg and Starfire were waiting. The Titans East got out of the plane and walked towards them.

" Hey," said Cyborg.

" Hey," said the Titans East.

They walked inside the tower to the main room.

" So, where is everybody?" asked Bumble Bee.

" Changeling's in his room and I heard Nightwing's motorcycle awhile ago leave and I'm not sure where Raven is," said Cyborg.

" Oh," said Bumble Bee.

They finally reached the main room. Everyone sat on the couch.

" So, what are we going to do?" asked Speedy.

" How 'bout a movie," suggested Aqualad.

" That's cool," said Cyborg getting up to get one. Then Changeling burst through the main doors.

" Did you tell them?" Changeling asked trying to catch his breath.

" No," Cyborg replied.

" Tell us what?" asked Aqualad.

Changeling looked around and asked " Where's Mas y Menos?"

" They're visiting their family," Bumble Bee said.

" Now, what did you want to tell us?" Speedy asked.

" Well, we wanted to know if you guys think that Nightwing and Raven were seeing each other," Changeling said.

" What?" asked Aqualad.

" Changeling here seems to think that they have been seeing each other because they spend a lot of time together," explained Cyborg.

" Don't you think your jumping to conclusions," Bumble Bee said looking at Changeling.

" Of course not!" Changeling said offended. " Just think about it. Their always alone together and having private moments."

" Maybe they just feel more comfortable talking with each other," rationalized Speedy.

" Oh, come on. Am I the only one who noticed this," Changeling asked.

" Even if your right you don't have any proof their together," replied Bumble Bee.

" That's exactly why I need your help. I suggest that we pair up in groups and spy on them," explained Changeling.

" And why would we do that?" asked Speedy.

" To see if I'm right or not. And I'll never bother you guys ever again with my crazy theories," said Changeling.

" You said that last time," Aqualad said.

" Name one," Changeling said offended.

" The time you said Nightwing was a robot, when Raven was a vampire, when I was a monster, when …"

" Okay, Okay. I get your point, but this time I mean it," Changeling said cutting off Cyborg.

" Fine," they all said in union.

" Ok, lets pair up Star you and Speedy, Cyborg and Bumble Bee, and Aqualad and me," Changeling said.

Down Town:

Nightwing and Raven were sitting in a small corner in a small café. They waited until a waitress came back with their orders.

" So, is everything ok," Nightwing asked.

" Ok, I guess," Raven said.

Nightwing looked around the small café. The walls were black which gave it a dreary appearance. There weren't that many people in there. The waitress came back with their drinks.

" How's life?" Nightwing asked.

" Fine," Raven said with a smirk.

" You know you could engage in a conversation with more than just three words," Nightwing said.

" And talk about what?" Raven asked.

" I don't know, anything," Nightwing said.

" Ok. When are you going t ask Starfire out?" Raven asked with a sly smile.

Nightwing frowned " Anything but that."

Raven had an innocent look on her face " You said to talk about anything."

" Well yeah. But that," Nightwing said giving up.

" I don't understand. All I was talking about was one of our friends," Raven said with amusement in her voice.

" Why does everybody keep saying that," Nightwing said getting irritated.

" I was just teasing," Raven said giggling.

" Well it wasn't funny," Nightwing said in a pout.

After they finished their lunch they left the café and went to the mall.

T-tower:

Cyborg, Changeling, Speedy, and Aqualad were playing a racing game on the Playstation 3. Starfire was in the kitchen cooking and Bumble Bee was sitting on a stool supervising her cooking. It was around 5 o'clock when Nightwing and Raven returned to the tower. Nightwing parked his motorcycle in the garage.

" You have got to be the most craziest driver on that thing," Raven said taking off the helmet and getting off the bike.

" It wasn't that bad. You're just over exaggerating," Nightwing said getting off the bike and taking off his helmet.

" I'm not over exaggerating. You raced through the road 90 mph and took really sharp turns," Raven said her voice rising a bit.

" So I drive a little fast," Nightwing said.

" I thought I was going to die or get thrown off," said Raven getting angry.

" Ok, ok, I'll drive slower next time," said Nightwing seeing that she was getting angry.

" What makes you think there'll be a next time?" Raven asked storming out of the garage.

Nightwing ran after her down the hall. They continued to argue until they reached the main room. The other titans could hear them coming from the hallways. Cyborg paused their game.

" I guess they're back," said Cyborg.

" Yeah, and Raven doesn't sound happy," said Changeling.

" I wonder what he did," said Speedy.

Raven came in through the main doors followed closely by Nightwing.

" Raven, I said I was sorry," Nightwing pleaded. Raven ignored him and went into the kitchen to make her herbal tea.

" Come on Rae. You could at least talk to me," Nightwing said trying to get her attention.

" What is there to talk about?" asked Raven.

" Well you could possibly forgive me," Nightwing said hopefully.

" Um…no," said Rae.

Nightwing's face fell from the statement. " How 'bout I make it up to you," said Nightwing.

" What do you have in mind?" asked Raven with her interest peaked.

Nightwing smirked " You'll just have to wait and find out," he said while he turned and walked out of the room.

Bumble Bee walked into the kitchen after Nightwing left.

" Hey, Rae," said Bee.

" Hey," Rae said as she turned around and faced her.

" Is there anything wrong between you and Nightwing?" asked Bee.

" Besides him being reckless on his ' death trap', said Raven.

" Is that all he did?" asked Bee with a smile.

" He had the audacity to say that I have the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen," said Raven in a huff of anger.

" Rae, all he did was compliment you," Bee said confused and amused at her friends' action.

" Yeah well he never said that before. So one of the other guys must have put him up to it," Raven said suspiciously.

" Or he could like you," Bee said pointedly.

" Now why would he like me when he likes Star," Rae said reasonably.

" Rae your beautiful," protested Bee.

" Right," Raven said sarcastically.

Starfire left the main room and walked down the hall. She went inside the elevator and pressed the up arrow. When the elevator arrived on her floor she stepped out and walked to her room. Inside Star sat on her bed thinking over a few things.

" So what do you guys want to do now?" asked Changeling.

" We could watch a movie like we were going to do earlier," suggested Aqualad.

Raven and Bumble Bee came out of the kitchen and joined the others in the main room.

" Where's Starfire?" asked Raven.

" She decided to turn in early," replied Speedy.

" So what are we doing?" asked Bee.

" Watch movies," said Changeling.

Nightwing came back from wherever he was and joined the rest of his friends. They had popcorn, candy, and drinks on the coffee table. There were stacks of movies to the side that Cyborg had picked out from his room.

" So what should we watch first?" asked Cy.

" How 'bout Shrek the Third," suggested Speedy.

Cyborg put in the movie and pressed play. They watched five different movies. Changeling, Speedy, Cyborg, Aqualad, and Bumble Bee would occasionally sneak glances at Nightwing and Raven. They saw how they interacted with each other during the movies. Raven was curled up next to Nightwing on the couch. After the movies were over everyone went to bed with the Titans East sleeping over.


	5. Answers Pt 2

Ch 5-Answers Pt 2

Disclaimer: Don't own

Ch 5-Answers Pt 2

The next morning all the titans woke up and ate breakfast in the main room. Cyborg made pancakes, eggs, bacon, and tofu stuff for Changeling. After breakfast everyone did their own thing. Raven sat on the couch reading and Nightwing was sitting by her watching television. The rest of the titans were in the kitchen discussing what they were going to do.

" So what are we going to do?" asked Aqualad.

" Ok, I got it. We occasionally go up and ask them what is going on and what they think of each other," said Changeling.

" That wont work," said Cyborg.

" Yeah, they'll just deny it anyways,' said Bumble Bee.

" Ok, how 'bout this. We all go on a vacation together. We keep a close eye on how they act around the other. Ten we can gradually ask what is happening," explained Changeling.

" That's actually a good idea," said Speedy.

" But where should we take the vacation?" asked Star.

" Good question,' said Speedy.

" How 'bout New York,' suggested Cyborg.

They all agreed that they would go on a vacation to New York. The question was on how they would get Nightwing to agree to it.

" So, who's going to ask Nightwing" asked Aqualad.

Everyone just looked at each other.

" Fine, I'll do it," said Bee while rolling her eyes.

Bumble Bee walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. She found Nightwing sitting on the couch with Raven. Bee walked up behind them.

" Hey," Bee said.

" Hey," Raven and Nightwing said in union.

" You know me and the other guys were talking and we think we should all take a vacation," said Bee.

Nightwing turned to her with his interest peaked, " Really."

" Yeah. All we ever do is save the day and never have anytime for ourselves," explained Bee.

" Ok. So where do you suggest we go?" asked Nightwing.

" How bout New York,' Bee suggested.

" New York?' asked Nightwing.

" Is that a bad idea?" asked Bee with a frown.

" Well it is always crowded," monotoned Raven.

" She does have a point," said Nightwing.

" Then what about Metropolis?" asked Bee.

" That's fine," said Nightwing.

Bee walked out of the living room and back into the kitchen.

" Nightwing said we could go on a vacation," said Bee.

" Really," asked Speedy.

" Yeah. Only we're going to Metropolis instead of New York," said Bee.

" Why Metropolis?" asked Cyborg.

" Well Raven said it's always crowded and Nightwing agreed with her. So I suggested we go to Metropolis," explained Bee.

" Ok,' said Cyborg.

For the rest of the day they planned their trip to Metropolis. They picked out sites to see and found out what sorts of entertainment were appearing.

Bee was walking down the hall of titans tower when she came towards the gym. As she came towards the door and she saw Raven and Nightwing. Raven had her hair tied back, a white tank top, black sweat pants, and black sneakers. Nightwing wore black sweat pants, black sneakers, and no shirt revealing his six pack. They began to spare with each other.

" You'll have to do better than that Raven," Nightwing said while twisting her arm behind her.

Raven struggled to get out of the lock she was in. She could feel his breath on her neck. She twisted around and swung her leg under him and pinned him to the floor. Nightwing was surprised by the turn of events that just happened.

" Is this better," Raven asked with a smirk.

Nightwing still had a stunned look on his face. He finally got an idea and smirked up at her. Taking her by surprise he flipped her over reversing their positions with him on top and her on the bottom. Nightwing looked down at her smiling. Raven was struggling underneath him trying to get free.

" It's no use trying to escape Rae. I'm more stronger than you," Nightwing said still smirking.

Raven finally gave up " Ok, you win," she said defeated. Nightwing got off her and helped her up. They both left the gym and headed towards their own rooms.

Raven walked down the hall and bumped into Bumble Bee.

" Oh, sorry Bee. I didn't see you," apologized Raven.

" Its no problem. Do you need any help packing?" Bee asked.

" Sure," Rae said smiling.

Both girls walked towards Raven's room and went inside. They picked out the clothes and put them in a black suitcase.

" Bee, can I talk to you," Raven asked.

" Sure. What is it?" asked Bee.

" You promise you wont tell anyone," said Raven.

" Yes," said Bee.

" Well, ever since we got back from that other planet I've been feeling weird," Rae explained.

" What do you mean weird?" asked Bee.

" I can't explain it. For some reason my powers haven't been working that well when I meditate," Rae said.

" Rae if this is bad then you should tell Nightwing" said Bee.

" No,' Rae said.

" Rae, he could know how to help," Bee reasoned.

" I know. I'm just not ready to tell him yet or anyone," Rae said.

" Ok, I promise I wont tell anyone," Bee said.

" Thank you," Raven said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok, so we're starting to get the answers to Raven's sudden realization. I'm not sure where I'm going with this. Next chapter is when the go to Metropolis.


	6. Metropolis

Ch 6-Metropolis

The Titans finally arrived at Metropolis. The car ride took forever. They arrived at the hotel at 2:00. Superman had given them a list of places to see while they were there and would catch them later. The rooms were side by side with the girls sharing one room and the boys sharing the other. They all got unpacked and would meet in the lobby once they were done. Raven and Richard were the first one's done and waiting for the others. They sat on the couch with Raven reading a book and Richard looking on his laptop. After a few minutes the others finally came down.

When leaving the hotel they decided to do some site seeing. They gathered in the t-car and drove off. Cyborg drove all over town at some very interesting places. They stopped at a museum to learn about history. The exhibits there were extraordinary. The whole day was exciting. At around eight o'clock at night they decided to get something to eat. They found a small restaurant in downtown Metropolis.

The restaurant was very elegant. A chandelier hung from the ceiling in the middle of the room. The walls were painted a pale blue with beige carpet. They walked up to the hostess for a party of eight. They waited a few minutes until they were seated. Once they were seated they ordered their drinks and food.

Aqualad, Cyborg, and Changeling were having a discussion about whether or not it was ok to eat animals. Richard and Roy were talking about weapons. Starfire went to the restroom and Karen and Raven were talking amongst themselves.

"How are you feeling?" Karen asked.

"Huh," Raven said.

"You said you didn't feel well a couple of days ago,' Karen said in a whisper so no one could hear them.

"Oh, well I'm fine now. It was probable just a bug," Raven said.

"Ok," Karen said unconvinced.

Once dinner was over they went back to the hotel. Raven took a shower and got into bed. She was so tired from riding in the car and site seeing. Tomorrow she decided not to leave the hotel and relax. Raven laid in the bed next to the window. Karen slept in the middle and Starfire slept near the door.

The next morning everyone got up and headed for breakfast.

"Everything alright?" Richard asked.

"Yeah, I'm just a little tired," Raven replied.

"Are you feeling ok to site see today?"

"Not really. I'm just going to stay in the hotel."

"Do you want me to stay with you?" Richard asked concerned.

"No, I don't want to ruin your fun," Raven replied.

Raven finished eating and went up to her room. Richard watched her go. He went over to the rest of his friends.

Raven walked into the room that she was staying in. Walking over to her suitcase and took out a book and started to read it. A few minutes later a knock came to the door. Getting up she set her book aside and walked towards the door. Richard was standing there.

"What are you doing here?' Raven asked a little confused.

"What? I can't see one of my friends," Richard said faking hurt.

"Whatever, just come in," Raven said rolling her eyes.

"So, what were you doing?"

"Reading."

"I thought you were tired."

"I am. Reading relaxes me."

Richard sat at the edge of her bed and Raven took a seat beside him.

"What book were you reading?"

"The Complete Collection of Edgar Allen Poe."

"You've already read that 20 times."

"So and why would you keep count of how many times I read a book?"

"I don't. It's just I keep seeing you with it. I'm sure there are other books that are interesting."

"There are. I just prefer this one."

"Why?"

"Why do you care?"

"Just curious."

They continued to talk for the next 3 hours. It was now lunch time. Richard got up since he was laying down and stretched. Raven stood up with him.

"We should go down for lunch unless you want to go somewhere else?"

"No, I don't feel like riding in a car or walking."

"Ok."

They walked out of the room and toward the elevator. The elevator ride was quiet until it reached the first floor. They walked towards the dining hall. There weren't that many people in there and they took a seat in the back.

"So what do you want to eat?" Richard asked looking over the menu.

"Soup will be fine," Raven said.

"I'm Sara and I'll be your waitress for this afternoon. What can I get you," Sara said never taking her eyes off Richard.

"Two Dr. Pepper's and two chicken noodle soups," Richard said smiling.

"Ok, I'll be right back with your order," Sara said flipping her hair as she walked away.

Raven just rolled her eyes. "Why did you do that?"

"Do what?" Richard asked confused.

"Lead that girl on," Raven said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I didn't!" Richard said shocked.

"You know for the world's greatest detective you are quite dim sometimes," Raven said.

Sara returned with their drinks then left to get their food. Lunch was spent in comfortable silence with Sara trying to make advances at Richard. When they were done they headed back up to the room.

"Rae there was no reason for you to hit the waitress," Richard said once they were in the room.

"What? She was being obnoxious," Rae said.

"That's no reason to hit her," Richard chided.

"The way she kept flirting with you was so disgusting. She might as well have been wearing a sign that said "look at me I'm a walking tramp," Raven ranted on.

"You know if I didn't know any better I would say that you were jealous," Richard said.

"Me. Jealous. Only in your dreams," Raven said.

"Really because you seemed quite mad that she was giving me all that attention," Richard smirked.

"I was not jealous," Raven said lying on the bed. 

"I would have to disagree," Richard said sitting at the edge of the bed and moved close to her ear. "It seemed that you wanted me all to yourself," he whispered.

"Only in your fantasy world," Raven replied looking up at him.

"Then lets make it my fantasy world," Richard said.

Before Raven could even think of what he meant by that his lips came crashing down on hers. She was in so much shock she could barely register anything. His lips were soft against hers moving gently. It only took seconds for her to finally respond to the kiss. Richard moved on top of her on the bed. His hands were getting tangled in her hair while hers were in his. Richard's right hand moved down to her waist and under her shirt. They broke apart to get some air and Richard moved his head toward her neck. He left a trail of butterfly kisses down her neck. Raven let out a soft moan. His lips soon came crashing down on hers again but more passionately. Raven moved her hands from around his neck to under his shirt. Her fingers let a shiver run down his body. He removed his shirt and let it fall to t he floor. Their kissing grew more and more passionate with each second. Richard removed her shirt and threw it to the floor. They continued to kiss ferociously not caring if one o their teammates walked in. All they could think about was each other. Raven let out another moan and arched her back.

Karen and Starfire were shopping in the mall while the boys went to the game store. They went to about 15 different stores and just bought everything in them. When they were done shopping they put their bags in the car and went to find the boys. When they arrived at the game store they spotted them in the back.

"You guys ready to go?" Karen asked.

"Yeah," the boys said in union.

"It's almost dinner time," Victor said.

"Where do you guys want to eat?" Karen asked.

"I saw this restaurant when we drove up. We could go there," Garth said.

"Great," Victor said.

"What about Friend Richard and Friend Raven? Should we drop by the hotel," Kori asked.

"I'll call them," Roy said taking out his phone.

"Ok, Richard said to go eat without them," Roy said once he hung up his phone.

They gathered into the car and headed for the restaurant. They made sure to order Raven and Richard something. It was around 10:00 when they came back to the hotel. The boys went into their room after saying goodnight. Karen opened the door and saw Raven and Richard laying down reading. Kori was shocked to see the position they were in and excused herself to use the bathroom.

"You guys look comfy," Karen said with a smirk.

"Hey," Richard said looking up from the book.

"We brought you guy's food. Victor has yours Richard," Karen said.

"Well then I better go get it before he eats it," Richard said with a chuckle.

Richard got up from the bed and left the room.

"So," Karen said a bit too giddy while Kori was out of the room.

"So what?" Raven asked getting up to get her food.

"What did you guys do while we were gone?" Karen asked trying to prevent herself from shouting.

"Nothing really. We talked, ate lunch, and read," Raven replied.

"I know something happened I can see it. Please tell me Rae, I promise I wont tell anybody," Karen pleaded in a whisper.

"Ok, ok we were talking after we came back from lunch. The waitress we had would not stop flirting with him the entire time," Raven started.

"What!" Karen exclaimed in a hushed tone.

"You should have seen her it was disgusting," Rae said.

"Ok you guys were talking then what happened," Karen asked on the end of her bed.

"He had the nerve to say that I was jealous. And then he kissed me," Rae said.

"What! He kissed you! Tell me!" Karen rambled on in excitement.

"Ok, but if you tell anyone I'll kill you," Raven threatened.

"I promise," Karen said waiting in anticipation.

"I was amazing," Raven said.

"Ahh, I can't believe it. You guys kissed," Karen gushed.

"That's not all," Raven said a little nervous.

"There's more," Karen said shocked.

"We had sex," Raven said looking away blushing.

"What!" Karen screamed catching herself before shouting.

"It just happened," Raven said.

"Oh my God! This is sooo amazing. I knew you guys would eventually end up together," Karen said excited.

Raven just rolled her eyes, "Whatever. Just don't tell anyone."

"I wont," Karen said.


	7. Invasion

Note: Special guest

Ch 7-Invasion

The titans decided to spend the day at the Metropolis Museum. Clark said he would meet up with them later and have dinner with them. Museum was filled with all sorts of exhibits. Garth, Garfield, and Kori went to check out the Aquarium Exhibit on the south side of the museum. Roy, Victor, and Richard went to the World History Exhibit and Karen and Raven just looked around.

"This seems fun," Karen said.

"I guess," Raven said.

"We're all doing something together," Karen said.

"Right, three went to the Aquarium Exhibit, three went to the World History Exhibit, while we're just walking around," Raven said.

"Ok, so we're not together," Karen conceded.

"What else is there to do?"

"Plenty! There's a… well there's…"

"Nothing."

"Must you be so negative?"

"It's one of my best characteristics."

"Ha-ha, look there's a bench we can sit on."

Karen grabbed Raven's wrist and walked over towards the bench. They had to go through a number of people since it was very crowded. Finally making it to the bench they sat down.

"Well now what do we do?" Karen asked.

"Sit and watch," Raven dryly replied.

"Well that can't be very fun," a voice said beside them.

Both girls looked to the right and saw a man wearing a blue suit, glasses, and a red tie.

"Clark I thought you had to work," Karen said.

"There wasn't that much going on so they let me leave early. Where's everyone else?" Clark asked.

"Garth, Kori, and Garfield went to the Aquarium Exhibit and Richard, Victor, and Roy went to the World History Exhibit," Raven said.

"Well I guess we could go to the World History Exhibit first," Clark said.

The girls got up and followed him toward the exhibit. It was filled with all types of events that happened throughout the past. They found the boys near the WWI Exhibit.

"You guys seem to be enjoying yourselves," Clark said once they reached them.

The boys turned around and saw them standing there.

"Hey Clark, aren't you suppose to be ar work?" Roy asked.

"They let me leave early."

"How's everything going?" Victor asked.

"Good and Richard, Bruce told me to tell you that the next time you go on vacation come to Gothem."

"How... I guess I should have known," Richard replied.

"Well let's go find the others and head to lunch."

Leaving the exhibit they walked around trying to find the Aquarium Exhibit. It was hard to maneuver around with so many people. They passed a number of exhibits before they finally found what they were looking for. It took them awhile to find Garth, Kori, and Garfield. They found them in the far back looking at the sharks. It appeared that Garth and Garfield were having an argument while Kori watched the sharks in amazement.

"Finally my feet were starting to hurt," Roy said.

They left the museum and went to a small café. Finding a place in the far back they settled down. They decided to catch up on what was happening. Clark told them about what was happening in the Justice League. They swapped stories about what missions they've been on. Clark decided to head back t work and told them they should hang out again later.

Returning to the hotel everyone decided to take a nap and relax. It had been a long day. They were exhausted from the museum.

Queen Delilah of Yellow Tooth sat at her throne. She watched the scene unfold before her. With a wave of her hand the picture disappeared. Delilah decided to call King Tor of Blue Tooth. Things seemed to be going according to plan. The screen was fuzzy at first then cleared in a few minutes. King Tor appeared on the screen sitting on his throne.

"How is everything?" King Tor asked.

"Everything is going well. I think it's about time we put our plan into action," Queen Delilah said.

"Good, we should start as soon as possible."

"Agreed."


	8. Invasion Pt 2

Ch 8-Invasion Pt. 2

"Raven," Richard whispered.

Raven cracked one eye open. Turning over she looked at the clock. "Richard it's 4 o'clock in the morning."

"I know," Richard replied.

"Then why are you here?"

"I wanted us to go up to the roof and watch the sunset."

"Now."

"Yeah, now get up and get dressed."

Raven groaned and got out of bed. She went into the bathroom to get ready. A soft knock came to the door. Opening the door Richard stood there holding a fresh pair of clothes for her. Once she was dressed they quietly left the room and walked down the hall toward the roof. They climbed the stairs and walked out onto the roof. Sitting on the edge they watched as the sun rose in the sky.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Richard asked.

"Not really," Raven said dryly.

"You could at least pretend to enjoy yourself."

"I would enjoy it more if you hadn't woken me up early."

"Oh come on Rae, don't you want to spend time with me?"

"Maybe."

"That hurts."

Raven leaned into Richard's shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her. They sat there in silence enjoying each others company. The sun rose completely in the sky and the city was starting to roar to life. Getting up they headed back down knowing that their friends were starting to get up. Before they went into their rooms Richard gave Raven a kiss then went inside his suite.

"Where were you Rae?" Karen asked with a yawn when she walked into the room.

"On the roof with Richard," Raven replied.

At this statement Karen's eyes widened and became fully awake. "You were, tell me everything."

"What's there to tell?"

"Well did you ask him to join you?"

"No, he asked me at 4 in the morning."

"Really! Why?"

"He wanted to show me the sunset."

"Aaaaaahhh."

"Well you drop it already."

Karen let a small smile play at her lips. She grabbed her clothes and went into the bathroom once Kori came out.

"What are you smiling about?" Victor asked when Richard came into the room.

"Huh," Richard said.

"You're grinning from ear to ear. What made you so happy?"

"I was just watching the sunset."

"And that made you really happy?"

"Yeah."

Victor just looked at him strangely then shook it off. He figured he would tell him if he wanted to. He grabbed a shirt from his suitcase and put it on.

"What are we doing today?" Victor asked.

"Don't know anything I guess," Richard replied.

"What is there to do around here? Where haven't we gone to?' Roy asked.

"Lots of places," Garth replied.

Abraham ran through the halls of the castle toward the control room. Once he got there he went up to the computer and typed in a few things. Clicking on a file Abraham printed out the room and toward the throne room.

Queen Delilah and King Tor were in the throne room discussing their plans.

"Have the preparations been made?" King Tor asked.

"Yes everything is set," Queen Delilah replied.

"How are the subjects?"

Just then Abraham came barging in with a file. He handed the file over to Tor. King Tor looked through the files satisfied at what he saw.

"When do you want to attack?"

"Tomorrow night."

"Does my hair look ok?" Roy asked.

"It's fine," Victor said not really caring.

"Are you sure?'

"Yes it's fine. Can we please go now?"

"Ok, Ok let me just make one more change."

"Uuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhh!"

"Ok, I'm done. Where is everyone?"

"They're already inside the theater."

Victor and Roy walked out of the restroom and into the theater. Walking up the stairs they found their friends in the back. The lights started to dim and the film started. They were watching a comedy/action film. The sound effects sounded very real.

Outside a ship flew high in the sky. King Tor sat at the controls with his crew around him. A screen laid out before him showing him what was happening below. Tor could see people walking on the sidewalks laughing and smiling. He couldn't wait to destroy it.

"Prepare to fire," King Tor shouted.

His crew moved about the room getting into their seats. They pressed a number of buttons on the controls and prepared to fire.

"Fire away," King Tor shouted.

Everyone let their lazars loose on the city below. The lazars hit everywhere. People ran away screaming. Lazars hit the street and buildings destroying them. Buildings laid in rubble with barely anything left.

The move had just come to the climax. Suddenly a red light beamed through the film. The picture disintegrated from the lazar. The people in the theater started screaming and running out of the theater. The titans jumped into action going outside.

The streets were in chaos with people for their lives.

"What's going on here?" Garth asked.

"Try looking up," Karen replied.

Looking in the sky thousands of aliens were flying around.

"Ok, this is bad," Garfield replied.

"Titans Go," Richard shouted.

Everyone changed into their costumes and prepared for battle. Raven used her powers to throw a lamppost at some of the aliens. This seemed to grab their attention and they flew down and started to attack. The aliens used their lazars. Everyone scattered about to defend themselves.

The alien army was starting to dissipate.

"Did we win?" Changeling asked.

Just as he said that another swarm of aliens came down.

"You just had to say something," said Cyborg.

They continued to fight growing tired. They all had cuts and bruises everywhere.

"I don't think I can take anymore of this," Roy said.

"Titans fall back!" Nightwing yelled.

More and more aliens came flying down. Nightwing threw down a smoke bomb. The aliens flew up to get away from the smoke while they made their escape. Once the smoke cleared the titans were gone.

"That was a close one," Garth said once they were in a safe place.

"That's for sure," Vic said.

"Where's Raven?" Karen asked looking around.


	9. INvasion Pt 3

Ch 9-Invasion Pt 3

It was dark. There was only one light bulb in the middle of the room. It only shone on one spot. On the ground laid Raven. Groaning a little she opened her eyes and looked around her. Not getting a sense of where she was Raven tried to astral project herself to find her friends. Her astral self bounced off the walls. Once she returned to her body footsteps could be heard outside the room. They became louder and louder and suddenly stopped. Listening closely she couldn't hear anything.

Abraham stood outside the holding cell where they kept Raven. He could sense that she had finally awakened. Turning to the panel beside the door he punched in the code to open the door. Once the door slid open he flipped on the switch. Finally having more light Raven took in her surroundings. There was a bed off to the side and a sink on the other. When she looked at the alien that put her here she recognized him to be the same one from Yellow Tooth.

"I see that you are awake," Abraham said.

"Where am I?" Raven asked.

"You're on the ship. You're perfectly safe here."

"Safe? You came up behind me and knocked me out."

"Would you have come with us willingly?"

"What are you talking about? What do you want with me?"

"All will be revealed in time."

"You can't keep me hostage. My friends will come looking for me."

"We're counting on it."

Raven was shocked by this.

"You must be hungry. If you would please come with me, I will take you to the lunch room."

"And why would I do that. You guys probably poisoned it."

"That would only ruin our plans. We need to keep you alive. Now come with me and it's not a request."

Raven just looked at his retreating back. She knew she couldn't trust him but it could give her a chance to plan an escape route. Cautiously she walked out of her cell and followed Abraham down a number of hallways.

Nightwing was pacing back and forth. They returned to the hotel to figure out a plan. He couldn't believe that this happened.

"Nightwing calm down. I'm sure we'll find her," Bee said.

"She shouldn't have been captured in the first place," Nightwing snapped back.

"No need to bite my head off."

"Sorry."

"They probable took her to their spaceship."

"The question is how are we going to get up there?"

"Since Changeling, Starfire, and I can fly we could take the rest with us."

"How 'bout Changeling, Speedy, Star, Cyborg, and I stay here and you two go up to the spaceship," Aqualad said.

"That could work," Nightwing said.

"We'll just keep them distracted while you guys sneak up there," Cy said.

Finally having a plan they set the plan in motion. Cyborg, Starfire, Changeling, and Aqualad rushed out of the hotel. Cyborg readied his sonic canon and Speedy took out one of his arrows and set it up with his bow. Starfire readied her star bolts and levitated off the ground. Changeling morphed into a gorilla while Aqualad pulled the pipes from under the road.

The aliens swooped down and started attacking. Cy destroyed a couple while Speedy ran up and released a couple of exploded arrows. Star flew into the air and hit the alien's dead on. Aqualad soaked the aliens which caused them to melt. Changeling smashed the alien's heads together.

Bee flew up into the air holding onto Nightwing. Further up in the sky a big ship was in their line of view. Bee flew faster.

"We need to find the door to get in," Nightwing said.

"Right," Bee said.

Nearing the ship they found the door at the top. Overriding the security they snuck in. There were a few aliens walking around in the halls.

"How are we going to find her?" Bee asked.

"Let's split up. I'll go down the left hallway and you take the right," Nightwing said.

Abraham stopped in front of two metal doors. Knocking on the door it opened up and they walked inside. Queen Delilah and King Tor sat on the thrown in the big room. Raven was shocked to say the lease.

"Hello, Raven," Queen Delilah said.

"What's going on?" Raven asked.

"It's very simple my dear. We orchestrated the whole thing from the very beginning," King Tor replied.

"Let me get this straight. You pretended to be in trouble for us to help you so you could take over the earth," Raven said arching an eyebrow.

"Not exactly. What we want was you and Nightwing," Queen Delilah said.

Raven's eyes grew bigger at this confession.

"You know we should really have Nightwing here too," King Tor said. "Abraham, could you go get him?"

Abraham left the room to go find Nightwing.

"Why would you do this?" Raven asked.

"Because you two have been chosen to create a new race," Queen Delilah said as Abraham came back with Nightwing.

Nightwing looked around the room and spotted Raven. "Raven, what's going on?"

"They chose us to be their experiment," Raven said.

"What?" Nightwing said in shock.

"With your DNA we would have an unstoppable race," King Tor said.

"What if we don't do it?" NW asked.

"You don't have a choice," King Tor said.

The thrown chairs moved back into a secret compartment. Abraham had walked out of the room locking the doors behind him. Before Raven or Nightwing could react a blue mist started to come out of the vents. It kept pouring into the room.

"Don't breathe it in," Nightwing said a second too late.

As soon as he said that the mist was already up to Raven's neck. She inhaled it and started to cough uncontrollably. Nightwing ran towards her also inhaling the smoke. Raven fell to the floor with her vision blurred. Soon after Nightwing fell to the ground in a fit of coughs with his vision blurred. Before losing consciousness he saw Abraham walk back into the room and then everything went black.


End file.
